


Tommy wears his shirt inside out!

by webothdie



Series: Tommy's recent epicness [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: 69, Funny, M/M, Sex, cum stain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webothdie/pseuds/webothdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that leads to Tommy wearing his shirt inside out. It's funny, read it. :D</p><p>Again, pure fiction from my crazy brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy wears his shirt inside out!

"Oh fuck." Tommy murmurs under his breath. He feels like as if he's been a victim of a landslide, been trapped under a soft and hard body. And oh hello there, Mr. magnificent morning wood! But fuck he has to pee, and it has to happen now. So he squirms, wobbles and finally kicks Adam from on top of him, and that earns him the beautiful morning greeting of " what the fuck motherfucker." He loves how civilised Adam is. 

 

After relieving his bladder pressure, he crawls back onto his bed, where Adam is beautifully asleep again. That poor boy, must have gone through hell from thinking Tommy was in an accident, and from all those panic travelling. So Tommy just watches him sleep, watches the way his chest goes up and down, watches his lips slack and beautiful and so many freckles. And cliche enough, like all those fanfics he's read, he wants to match all the freckles up with his tongue. 

 

Hmmm, and that makes him want to do stuff - stuff that normal couple would do after swearing their undying love towards each other, just like how they come clean to each other last night. Well, sorta. The only difference is that they've been fucking for a long time, 4 years this October. Friends with benefits or whatever label you would say. They don't care. 

 

So Tommy slowly mouthes Adam through his brief, outlining the shape of his dick. The heavy taste rushes back to his brain, makes him salivate. He licks him through the brief from his balls all the way to his tip. The way his dick jumps is like a giant neon sign says "Ello". That makes Tommy giggle. Adam hasn't woken up yet, just sighed contently as if he's still in his dream. 

 

And Tommy promises to himself, he will always wake up Adam in this way whenever and wherever possible. 

 

Slowly, he reaches inside of Adam's brief and frees his dick from the confining space of his brief. And oh man, it's been a while since he had a close look on this creature. 9 inches, cut, freckled dick. 

 

Wait, is that 9 inches for real? He just heard Adam bloating about it, yet he hasn't really had a chance to collect evidence. As his skeptical self, he really should put his personal desire aside, and measure him up for real, you know, for the sake of scientific research.

 

So he silently opens up the bedroom door and creeps his way to the garage to find a measuring tape or whatever with some scale on it. Hmmm, he couldn't find any though. Of course he couldn't. He don't even know where the tool box is. He's never been a hands-on kinda guy. If there's any problem with anything that requires him to use tools, he would just pat his lashes or dial his numbers, and help is always on their way in the next 5 minutes. That lucky bastard.

 

But he spots a pink cute make-up box that his niece left in the garage, must be from the last play date they had. Riff was there too the last time. He seems to be eager about her, but his niece doesn't seem to be impressed with that curl haired boy. Haha. 

 

Anyway, there Tommy is, with a pink measuring tape in his hand, ready to measure the Adam Wood. He struggles for a while, about how inappropriate he is to use his niece's play toy to do _this._ But oh well, this is for anatomy purposes, purely for science shit.

 

So he carefully holds the pink glittery measuring tape against Adam's dick, align it perfect from between his balls, and the scale reads 8'8. 

 

He lied, Adam lied. "I knew he lied! He isn't as hung as he claims!" Tommy blurted to himself, feeling victory bubbling through his vein. 

 

"Who the fuck said I lied?" Adam suddenly sits up and grabs Tommy's wrist, which makes Tommy screaming like a little girl, flailing. Adam has been pretending to sleep for a while now. 

 

"I was barely awake Tommy Joe. My magnificent too. You know better than that, _Tommy._ " Adam smirks, his eyes turns dark, shadowing with half-awake-but-too-aroused light. Lust punches Tommy's gut, hard. 

 

"Oh yeah? Now wake it up, and prove it to me." Tommy enunciates it deliberately, seductive and very very naughty. He holds up that measuring tape, swaying it in front of Adam.

 

"Wanna bet?" Adam challenges.

 

"Challenge accepted." Tommy's eyes jump with joy.

 

Adam crushes him into bed in millisecond, pins his arms and straddles him. 

 

"Let me measure you up first, Mister." 

 

Adam doesn't give Tommy any chance to fight back, uses the tape and ties around Tommy's wrist. In a swift motion, he's got Tommy's dick in his mouth. 

 

"Not bad Kitty, considering how tiny you are." Adam mumbles with his dick in the mouth. 

 

"Oh fuck you Lambert, you knew I'm hung all along. VERY VERY HU~N~G." The last syllable is disrupted with a loud moan, he couldn't help himself, cos Adam is _that_ good with his mouth.

 

"Adam, change your direction, bring your cock to me." Tommy's voice heavy and breathy.

 

Adam happily obliges. Tommy frees himself from the loosened tape. He holds Adam's dick into position and slides it in his mouth. Adam moans, sending vibrating waves to Tommy's dick. 

 

Their pleasure is connected.

 

This isn't an easy position considering how much shorter Tommy is to Adam. His neck is gonna kill him later; but right now, the hell he would care. He's too high to care about anything. His balls tightens up; he feels the familiar tensing coiling around his spine. And suddenly he remembers something. He finds the tape that is lying beside the pillow and uses his last strand of willpower and measures. He could feel Adam smiles around his dick.

 

It takes a second for Tommy to focus his attention on the tape instead of the magnificent dick.

 

"Whoa WHOA!!! Lambert! It's 9'3!!! I'm like _so proud_!!!" Tommy flails. 

 

And as a form of celebration, he swallows down Adam's dick and accelerates his action. They are both so so close now and almost at the same time, they shoot their loads together. 

 

Well, Tommy isn't a pro cock sucker. He hasn't quite master the technique of swallowing yet. So he chokes himself, and the rest of Adam's loads spills onto his black shirt. But of course, Adam swallows and licking him through his orgasm. 

 

They take a second to come down from the high. Then both of them burst out laughing. 

 

Adam comes around and kisses Tommy, lazy yet eager. 

 

"You're so fucking crazy." Adam says inside Tommy's mouth. Fondness oozes out of his mouth.

 

*

 

“Shit, i'm gonna be late for the mixing." Tommy curses and rushes to the toilet. 

 

"You know, I'm still not very fond of Brian now.” Adam still holds grudges against Brian for scaring the shit outta him yesterday.

 

"Blame yourself, drama queen!" Tommy's voice echoes in the bathroom. 

 

Adam marches in and stands behind Tommy in front of the mirror, hugging him from behind.

 

"Let go fucker. I'm gonna change and shower. You've got your jizz all over me." Tommy pretends to be annoyed, but epically failed. Adam holds Tommy's hands forcefully in front of his chest, and sternly stops him from moving.

 

"You lost your bet remember?" Adam bites Tommy's ear, stings him a little.

 

"Fuck, what you want now? I'm not fucking teenager anymore. I can't go again." Tommy says matter-of-factly.

 

"No no Tommy. Not everything I want from you is sex."

 

Tommy raises his brow, challenges him silently.

 

"What I want you to do is." Adam's voice is low and dangerous; he holds Tommy's hand, traces the cum stain on his black shirt, "no shower, no change of clothes, go to Brian's place like this." 

 

Tommy drops his jaws; he should have known better, not to mess with Adam like that.

 

"You fucking kinky bastard." 

 

*

 

So there he is, standing outside of Brian's house, smells like cum. Tommy cursed under his breath again. But to minimise the danger of sharing Adam's DNA with the world, he has already flipped the shirt over, _wearing it inside out._

 

Brian is looking at him, up and down, question marks all over his face.

 

Tommy barges in his house, " fucking waitress spills fish sauce all over me. Don't fucking ask."

 

Brian didn't say anything, just secretly snaps a photo and says " _Another day in paradise...mixing @redlightsteve @TommyJoeRatliff Brian London and Rhythm n Booze_ "

 

 

 


End file.
